Wings of a Puppet
by iNobody
Summary: ThE nEw KiD wANtS tO PlaY.What will happen when Sakura realizes the true horror of the innocent Akasuna no Sasori? And will she ever find out the truth of the death of her parents? It all lies in THE WINGS OF A PUPPET...
1. 001: Hell is Next Door to Me

**Well after i watched the episode where Sakura killed Sasori, i thought...WTF. That sucked. So then i guess an idea popped into my head. I'm usually a fluffy writer, but what would happen if i wrote a horror?**

COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS!

** I disclaim owning any Naruto productions, items, and/or books...Masashi Kishimoto does. (lucky dude...)**

* * *

There she sat, on the front porch, watching---waiting. The U-Haul truck made its way ascending the massive hill. "My new neighbour," she muttered, the moment of expectation dawning on her.

Was it a girl? Boy? Kid her age? Fun and exotic family? She hoped so. A car, sleek and long, was trailing behind, its black exterior gleaming in the sunlight. She shaded her eyes to get a better look across the clearing, and the U-Haul slowly screeched to a stop.

The car smoothly halted, and the two doors in front opened. From one side, a woman's high-heeled sandal clacked onto the grey-paved pale cement, and a man's leather black boot stepped out the other side.

An extravagant young lady in a velvet satin dress and raven-black hair that cascaded down her back stepped out of the car and closed the door gently. Accompanying her was a young man with scarlet locks, dressed in a tie and suit.

The backseat car doors slowly opened, and beads of sweat popped out on my large forehead. I chewed on one of my pink strands of hair, anxious and anticipating. I hoped it would be a kid my age…there's no one to hang out with in this crapload of dirt & dump.

"Sakura-chan, come in!" a voice from inside the house called out.

"Aww, mama! It's just sunset! Five more minutes?" A 6-year old girl by the name of Haruno Sakura pleaded.

"Sakuraaaaa…." There was a hint of irritation in her mother's warning. So Sakura reluctantly got up and slid open the front door. But just before, she glanced over her shoulder.

A girl (who looked to be SLIGHTLY older than me) with jet-black hair like her mother's, reaching just below the shoulders, bangs swooping over her eyes, was holding the hand of a boy who looked exactly like his father, which his crimson wavy hair and what not.

His eyes---yes, that was what interested me the most. Dark, pallid, luminous brown eyes scanned around, looking displeased. In his arm he was clutching a battered-old stuffed bunny by its ((half-torn off)) ear.

Then… a very strange thing occurred. The boy turned around slowly and gazed in Sakura's eyes. Sakura shielded her vision. His eyes, chaotic, hectic, a living nightmare---

---was all she needed to insure her that this boy was not normal.

"SAKURA!"

"I'm coming; I'm coming!"

The next day was a Monday. Sakura was planted at the dining table, saying a quiet grace. Her dad plodded sleepily in the room, an always tired, hard-working fellow who always acted cheery when he was truly unhappy. He struggled to keep a mediocre livelihood, which accommodated his not-so-roomy abode.

His eye bags were larger than ever. His pale green eyes were soft and his expression blank. He sat down in a seat across from Sakura, and began sipping some cold tea.

"How is my princess?" smiled he, though his eyes showed otherwise. He had a deep aftershave, and 3 buttons on his shirt collar were undone, his tie hanging loosely around his scrawny neck.

Sakura smiled weakly, and knew that would be enough to make her father content.

_Sakura my blossom, the one thing I need from you everyday is your smile._

He chuckled a bit then ruffled up her hair. "Hey! I just combed that!" she joked. "You're a good kid," he replied. He got up, and gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek. He made a poor excuse of a wave, and left to his underpaid job.

"So, have you met the Akasuna's?" her mother questioned as she placed a bowl or warm oatmeal in front of her.

"Yeah," Sakura said absent-mindedly, still half asleep. Sakura's education was that of a genius, though no teacher at school thought so. The Ninja Academy Elementary was a crude place that was violent, lousy, and dishonest. A loud honk shook the house.

"Oh, your bus," her mom ushered her outside and handed her lunch. "Be good now," she managed to smile sadly, and trudged back in the house. She saw an untouched bowl of oatmeal on the table and a depressed tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

The obese bus driver (who couldn't even get out of his seat) scratched his behind and started to drive in his usual reckless fashion. Sakura boarded the bus and began walking to her seat in the back, until a foot stuck out from a chair. Before she knew it, Sakura was sent through the air, arms flailing, face-first, to the ground.

She got up, tears burning in her eyes, and glared at Ino Yamanaka, the prep that had tripped her. Everyone was laughing hysterically at her as she wiped her frustrated tears. Ino high-fived her friends, victorious.

Sakura and Ino had once been friends, but a certain boy, Uchiha Sasuke, had come in between their friendship and that's when things got bad. Sakura marched to the back, keeping it cool, while Ino stuck her tongue out as her friends giggled.

Sakura seated herself next to Uzumaki Naruto, her one and only best friend. "Heyth, Sakura! Guess what?" the 6-year old blonde-haired boy asked. Sakura turned her head toward her outcasted buddy, and shrugged.

"I lost a toof!" he uplifted his upper lip, and revealed no front tooth. There was a wide gap where it once had been. Sakura smiled, and sat back with a sigh.

In the seat in front of her, was Shikamaru N. and Chouji A. They were playing a quick game of chess, and Sakura bent over to see. "Who's in the lead?" she aked.

"Me, duh," Shika smirked. "Check mate," he added. "AW, screw it!" Chouji yelled as he flipped over the game-board and pulled out some BBQ chips, having suffered yet another loss.

Sakura slumped back in her seat. Life sucked.

* * *

**Thank you, i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter...Keep in touch? Depends on how many reviews...**

_Please Review_


	2. 002: The Horrfying Secret

Okies i haves to admits...it was a bit confusing at the beginning, no? But don't worry, i shall carry on! nn

* * *

The day dreaded on…slowly, oh so solemnly until Sakura thought the day would never end. At the end of school, she ran up to Naruto. "Ugh, NARUTO! I thought that day would never end!"

"Meh tou, Sakura-chan!" he sighed heavily, plunking down on the sidewalk bench. "Whats yuu thinks abouts the new kids, ne?" he asked.

"Eh? Sasori-senpai and Souta-san? They seem alright," Sakura muttered, having learned their names throughout the day. "I dunnoes…the boi creeps me out…" Naruto shuddered, and Sakura gave him an 'oh please' look.

"Oh, the bus is here…I have to go, Naruto. Baibai!" she waved curtly and jumped off the bench.

She stepped onto the bus, this time, scanning the floor for any extended body parts…(cough) –the foot- (cough).

When she was sure no foots had been stuck out, she plopped in her usual seat in the back. Naruto was SO lucky his friend Kiba-kun's mom always picked him up. The boy with the crimson wavy hair climbed up the stairs and looked around. The chatty schoolbus became deathly quiet.

"HEY FREAK!" one kid, Arura-kun, the meaniest (yes, meaniest xP) boy in the school threw a piece of crumpled up paper at Sasori's head. Sasori let it hit him. He walked on, chin low and eyes glowing softly.

He was about to walk past Sakura when he hesitated and tilted his head to a side. "Saah—kuu-rah—sahn?" he emitted, very lightly. Sakura's widened her eyes. For such a deep, rough looking kid, he had the sweetest voice she ever heard. "Yes?" she asked. He looked around friskly. "Can I sit--?" he began but then Sakura quickly said, "Oh, yeah---um, sure." Blushing a bit.

.._ohmehgosh. hes souuu cuuute… _

He sat down, and started to gaze at her. Sakura felt uncomfortable, so she started a light conversation. "So, er, Sasori-senpai…"

"Nn?"

"You six years old?"

"Seven…"

"Ah,"

Sakura turned away from him and faced the window. The calm blur of the rushing scenery raced through her mind. When she turned her head back, Sasori's face was so close to her's that their noses touched a bit.

"Aiiiiiie!" she jumped back. "Don't scare meh like that!"

He tilted his head again. "Oh, well, whaddya know it's mai stop.." Sakura pushed him back gently and stood up. "Mine too," he half whispered. He got up, and began following her out the bus doors. She looked back.

Ino had smooshed her face against the window, making a silly look. Sakura chose to ignore it. As she walked up the path, she found the boy still following her.

"Um, Sasori-senpai?"

"Yesh?"

"00…your house is that way."

"Oh? Right." He said quickly. Sakura turned around and began walking again. She heard footsteps behind her. Sasori was still following her. "I thought I told you your house was that way," Sakura almost found herself reply in a giggle. "Hu??" he said.

Sakura smacked her forehead. She grabbed his arm, and started to march in the opposite direction, towards his house. Once they were close enough, she pointed to it. "See? That house," she felt like she was explaining something to a newborn baby.

He remained silent. She turned around and was about to walk when she felt a tightening grasp around her wrist. "Don't go!" he wailed.

She spun around, surprised. "But i gots homework to do," she said, trying to hide a smile. "O…Okies…" he let go.

She turned around and walked back to her house.

_That's funny…_ she thought. _…the door's unlocked & open. _She stepped in, looking around. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Mum? Papa?" she squeaked. No answer. She closed the door and it emitted a rickety groan, which echoed through the walls.

She walked into the diner, the living room, and even her father's private study. No one was home. As she walked up to her room, she saw a note. She snatched it and opened it. It read:

_Dear Sakura Dearest_

_We have gone away for a while and we have placed you under the care of the Akasuna's. We have made a friendship amongst them and we hope you find your stay there pleasant. _

_Love You Forever, Mum & Dad._

Sakura twitched a bit. Gone away for a while? That didn't seem like them. She ran up to their room and opened their wardrobe drours. All the clothes had vanished. The lively perfume rack was swept clean, her dad's dirty closet was unusually barren and empty. This was too strange.

On the counter was a pair of puppet screws and a chunk of wood. That's weird…that looked like the material from the Puppet Builder Kit the Akasuna's always carried around. She just decided to settle things calmly and plopped down in front of the small television. She tried to turn it on. It refused. She thrust the remote on the couch and ran outside.

Sasori was at her door, sitting on the porch. His face was very pale. "My mummie and daddy did a very horrid thing," he kept repeating. Sakura winced. His arms were bloody. She sat down next to him. "Do you know where my mom and dad are?" she stammered. He faced her. "My mummie and daddy did a very horrid thing to your mum and daddie…" his eyes were sagging and the blood was drying up.

Sakura guessed he was just in a state of shock. "Anyways, want to go to your place? I have nothing to do around here," she said with a smile. "I must show you something," he said and took her arm.

He went to the back of his yard and stood next to what appeared to be a cellar. "Go in," he said. It was dark. "W-wont you come with me?" Sakura asked, trying to hide the fact that she was scared of pitch-blackness.

"Nope. You have to witness it yourself."

"okay…" she stuttered. She yanked the door open and a swirling vortex of dust poofed out. She coughed and rubbed her watery eyes. She stumbled down the steps, clutching for dear life on the railing. When she got down, she asked, "NOW WHAT?"

"…OPEN THE SWITCH…" Sasori said slowly.

Sakura fumbled around until she felt the familiar button. She flicked it up, and to her terror…she saw hundreds…hundreds of thousands…lifeless, bloody---

---_puppets._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Review...


End file.
